subetafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deletest/Archiving Subeta News
I've decided to archive some of the large events that happened so far in 2014 - from January on. I have not added the images to these posts, if you would like to see the images you can click on the news post title to see the whole post. I also did not add posts when new items were added to the site, although item revamp posts are included. Shop restocks (Token, BHH, etc.) were also not included in this archive. This post covers January 2014 January 27, 2014 Glacier Revamps Get those hot water bottles out, this cold spell isn't going anywhere! Or you could carry on chilling with the glacier ghostly and wyllop, who have both received slight revamps! Computer Geek Quests: Shut down! Melman has saved up enough from years of repairing computers to retire, and has shut down his quests! As a tribute other quest givers have a chance to give special themed items until February 7th! January 23, 2014 Luminaire Retirements Hope you've nabbed most of the things you need from the older Luminaire stock! The items that were unretired into the various main shops will be reretiring on January 28th. Make sure to load up on whatever you may need, you never know what will be back next year and what won't! January 22, 2014 New Battle Challenger! Next time you're wandering around The Darkside, make sure you don't trip over this little guy! He just might retaliate by setting your feet on fire. Once you've found Javir, you can face him in the Battle Coliseum! January 20, 2014 Glacier Neela Hello again, friend. Have you been keeping well? Today I humbly bring you news of a brand new glacier neela that has been spotted among the herd. Beautiful, yes? Do not be fooled by its curled up position. With the right owner, this neela could become the very best of guides through the coldest of winter storms. For those who simply wish to admire the handsome creature but cannot at this time care for its demands, I present you with these items available for purchase. They're almost as good as the real thing. January 19, 2014 Magic Box: Cadogre Mystical Toys The Magic Box has revamped its cadogre mystical toys. A few missing colors have been added to the line, too! January 15, 2014 Pet Slot Increase We have increased the total number of pets you can have by 5''' by purchasing them from your pets page. January 14, 2014 Petes Quests + PetePoints! Pete is the newest quest to get revamped! He is down to 10 quests (15 for users with a gold account) with increased prizes. You also have a chance of earning '''PetePoints when finishing a quest, which you can use in his kitchen! Quest Changes A few quests were changed today, including The Wizard, Quentin, Cinthia and the Cursed quests. All of these quests have been lowered to 10 quests per day (15 quests for gold accounts) and have had their prizes increased. Our goal is to decrease the amount of quests you have to do daily, while ensuring that you make around the same amount of profit at the end of the day. We'll be watching and adjusting the quests throughout the week. January 13, 2014 Angelic Magnus Revamp and Glacier Magnus! It seems like everyone is feeling the cold right now, we hope you're staying as safe and warm as possible to ride out this winter! The'glacier magnus' is sure trying its best! But what about the revamped angelic magnus? Well, I guess it must live by Delphi Beach or something. January 11, 2014 Vending Limit Starting Monday we will begin testing a vending limit. This limit will include all of the basic vending machines (including ocean depths). This is a test, and we are going to start the limit very small. It's likely the limit will increase throughout the week as we watch the impact on the economy and on items flowing in and out of the system. More information on the limit will be available on Monday! January 10, 2014 Images We just pushed a few changes to the site that will result in some images being broken for the next 6-12 hours. You can report places that the images are broken here:here! Thanks for your patience! January 8, 2014 New Year Tokens The New Year Token has been taken out of quests. The shop, however, will be opened year round so you still have time to spend the tokens you've collected. January 7, 2014 CS Chance Machine For the rest of the day the CS Chance Machine is only 75 cash shop credits! And remember, you get bonus credits when you buylarge amounts from the cash shop! January 6, 2014 Nostalgic Irion and Jollin! Ahh! You is done with putting away all of your Lumineve decorations, ya? At my workshop it is being quite late, but I finally am cleared up and look what I am finding! The nostalgic irion and jollin, they is being hidden behind the sparkly paper, but now they is ready for you to be creating! Please to be picking up some instructions in the token shop, ya? January 2, 2014 Warning About New Year Tokens The new years tokens will taken out of quests on January 7th, so make sure to grab what you want from the New Years Shopbefore then! January 1, 2014 CSC Bonus! You've probably already noticed, but we're now giving bonus cash shop credits all the time depending on the amount of credits you purchase. You can see the bonus's on the credits purchase page. This bonus is not going to expire! Category:Blog posts